


Draco Malfoy x Reader

by amitycramity (orphan_account)



Category: Draco - Fandom, Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amitycramity
Summary: You and draco are dating.— S*X WARNING —
Relationships: Draco Malfoy x Reader, draco x reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 19





	Draco Malfoy x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> it getting steamy 😛

Sex warning ⚠️ 

You must be a female to read this since i don’t want you enbys to feel invalidated and this includes ‘female’ words directed at you.

It’s a nice sunny day at hogwarts, you have completed all of your learning and returned home.

You ran to your bedroom and was about to fall asleep but 

— 

Your phone lights up, a message from a contact going by the name “Crush 💕🍒✨”

‘Hey, wanna come over? My parents aren’t here? ;)’ The message read.

Your face lights up as you stumble out of bed to go to their house. 

You knock at their door, and of course, they answer.

They were strangely wearing a black hoodie with a hood, followed by some jeans.

You could feel your face turning a strawberry red.

—

“Hey, [y/n]”, they said.

You snap back into reality. 

“H-hey..” you murmured. 

“What was that?” they winked and pulled you inside.

—

“Wanna seggs, [y/n]?” they said

You blushed furiously, accepting their offer.

“O-o-ofcourse, draco-chan..” 

They pulled down their hoodie.. their golden blonde hair shimmered in the light of the active computer with a youtube colour video acting as led lights.

“Z-zoe laverne..? YOU’RE MY IDOL!” You exclaimed. 

“That’s right my little zonut, now, shall we?” She taps the bed. 

You haistly walk to her bed and undressed yourself as she did too.

“Come here my little zonut.” She taunts you.

She climbs ontop of you and starts pegging you.

“neh~ zoe~” you moan in her ears as she pegs you faster. 

Zoe sucks your nipples cutely. 

“Give me milk mumma uwu~” She moans 

She aggressively sucked on your nipple until-

— 

“ZOE!” 

A voice was heard from the corner of the room.

It was..

— 

Cody.

—

“Hey baby” She says to him cutely.

“ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?!” Cody shouts.

“No, daddy.” She says 😛

“Can i join?” He asked

“Of course, cody.” You answer him.

— 

He thrusts his long shlong into you and Zoe. It felt like heaven.

He cummed all over you and Zoe. She collected it and put it in a jar for safe measures. And for her rainbow dash jar collection.

“Love you babes” You said

— 

“Ok” 

ANOTHER VOICE 

It was DRACO.

“Why didn’t you invite me to this you stinky bitches”

“Sorry i got locked in Zoes freezer again.” You moaned, he comes over and starts humping you.

“It’s okay babygorl, i understand.” He says.

You liked the word babygorl so much, you died cutely and was inserted into a long condom since they didn’t have enough money to pay for your hospital bill or funeral.

You were buried in the ground, in a condom, full of cum. 

The end.

— 

I am so sorry for this 😛/srs


End file.
